crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Skins
This is a list of all skins from Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. There are three tiers of skins: Basic, Exotic and Legendary. Unlike other items in the game, there are no Basic tier skins. *'Basic' skins are the default appearance of each character. They are priced . *'Exotic' skins share the same models and animations as default skins, but with a different color schemes. They can be unlocked for most by winning races and a few others by progressing through the Adventure mode. They cannot be bought from the pit Stop. Exotic skins are marked down with purple-colored text. *'Legendary' skins have unique models and podium animations for their characters, and for some voice lines sounding differently (muffled, robotic, etc...). They can for most be bought in the Pit Stop for . Legendary Skins are marked with gold-colored text. Crash Bandicoot Dr. Neo Cortex Tiny Tiger Coco Bandicoot Dr. N. Gin Dingodile Polar Pura Pura has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Penta Penguin Ripper Roo Ripper Roo has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Papu Papu Komodo Joe Pinstripe Fake Crash Fake Crash has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Nitros Oxide N. Tropy N. Tropy has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Crunch Bandicoot Krunk Krunk has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Small Norm Big Norm Nash N. Trance N. Trance has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Real Velo Geary Zam Zem Zem has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Tawna Tawna had by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. Ami Ami had by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. Megumi Megumi had by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. Liz Liz had by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. Isabella Isabella had by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. Baby Crash Baby Crash has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Baby Coco Baby Coco has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Baby T. Baby T. has by default a 10% Nitro boost during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Trivia *The PS4-exclusive Retro skins for Crash, Coco and Neo Cortex resemble the low polygonal models seen in the original three Crash Bandicoot titles, although they still possess significantly more polygons than those original models in order to animate properly. *Papu Papu, Krunk, Small Norm, Big Norm, Nash, Real Velo and Geary are the only characters to not have any Legendary skins available. **Papu Papu, however, is the only character from the original roster to not have any Legendary skins available. *Several names of Exotic skins were altered in the 1.07 version of the game (1.0.5 on switch), presumably to remove potentially racist connotations: **Red Papu Papu -> Crimson Papu Papu **White N.Tropy -> Quartz N.Tropy **Black N.Tropy -> Carbon Fiber N.Tropy **Black Zem -> Solar Flare Zem **Watermelon Tawna -> Summertime Tawna **White Tawna -> White Tiger Tawna *N. Trance, Life Saver N. Trance and Beach Dingodile couldn't be unlocked during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix as the Summer Time pack was missing from the Pit Stop. They were made available to purchase individually by the Back N. Time Grand Prix update. *Princess Coco couldn't be unlocked during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix as the Fairy Tale pack was missing from the Pit Stop. Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled